Severely
by Nathalie Jones
Summary: El destino le ha dado a Alfred una segunda oportunidad para cambiar algunos hechos y estar al lado de Arthur, ¿Lograra cambiar todo eso antes de que se le acabe el tiempo? Entra y descubrelo Es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad.
1. Nuestro reencuentro en tu ¿funeral?

Este es mi primer fic y la primera historia que creo con seriedad y animo a seguir escribiendo, porque si, las historias para mi clase de Lenguaje las hice siempre a la rápida y sin motivación

Este fic esta basado en una canción que amo con toda mi alma, es de kpop, es decir, pop coreano, yo soy una kpoper. Ahora el video de esta canción me encanto tanto que me dije

-Voz en mi mente: "Oie, porque no inventas una historia basada en este video"

-Yo: "Me da flojera"

-Voz: No puedes leer sin escribir algo

-Yo Si puedo

-Voz: Escríbelo o hare que hagas algo malo

-Yo: O_O mi voz me amenaza, ok la escribiré

Y así nació esta historia, me tarde en escribir este cap por el colegio, ya saben las ultimas notas y eso estresa mucho, pero por favor sean buenos y buenas con esta historia es la primera que hago

Canción: Severely- Ft Island

Pareja: UsUk, Estados UnidosxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur

Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas

Letra en negrita con = pensamientos de Alfred

Letra en negrita cursiva = pensamientos de Arthur

Letra cursiva: canción

Disfruten

**CAPITULO 1: Nuestro reencuentro en tu ¿funeral?**

25/ 01 /2012

Allí estaba Alfred, sentado en una de las sillas de la Iglesia, ya no quedaba nadie solamente él sosteniendo una foto, pero no cualquier foto era la foto de su amado inglés. El americano estaba destrozado, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y solo estaba acariciando aquella foto donde hay un chico con ojos verdes, cejas enormes, cabello rubio y con una hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces podía ver. Una sonrisa que no podría ver más.

_amu pyojeong eobshi amureoh-ji anhke keureohke neol bonaejugil mae-il yeonseubhaebwahdo eosaekhagiman ha-go / Dejarte ir sin expresión alguna, como si fuera nada, practiqué hacer eso todos los días pero aún es difícil._

Entonces los recuerdos invaden la cabeza de Alfred, recuerdos de una época feliz tan llena de amor y alegría, una que otra pelea pero eso era lo de menos, ahora toda esa linda época fue opacada por el dolor y la soledad. **"Soledad",** piensa Alfred, ahora esta solo, no lo puede creer no tampoco quiere creerlo entonces se pregunta:

-¿Por qué? –Dice en voz baja -¿Porque me has dejado solo? es acaso… que ¿hice algo mal? –se pregunta Alfred, él quizás si había hecho algo mal, es decir, no hizo nada para evitar que Arthur muriera de esa manera, era su culpa y lo que mas le enoja al americano es que, se lo había prometido.

Flash Back

Alfred y Arthur tenían una cita ese día, la habían pasado muy bien, bueno dentro de lo normal, Alfred tratando de ser un héroe ante Arthur, lo cual no funcionó y Arthur, el solo soportando a su novio, tantas personas en el mundo y tuvo que enamorarse de él, sin embargo era feliz a su lado. Habían ido a almorzar a un restaurante inglés, reservación por parte del oji verde, luego a dar un paseo por la gran ciudad de Londres para terminar en "Green Park" (1) tomados de la mano.

Alfred encontró un lugar apartado de toda la gente en el parque, no es que no le agrada la gente es solo que quería estar a solas con Arthur, además era de noche y ya no había mucha que digamos.

-Arthy… -rompió el silencio el americano tomando la mano del otro

-¿Hm? -respondió un poco confuso el inglés

-Yo quería darte algo –tomo una cajita que tenia en el bolsillo de su polerón mostrándosela al inglés - Se que llevamos solo meses saliendo y por tus costumbres no puedo darte un anillo todavía, pero te quería dar esto – y procedía a darle la caja de terciopelo azul.

-A-Alfred –sus mejillas pronto tomaron un color rojo mientras tomaba aquella linda cajita, abriéndola al instante –E-es el reloj de bolsillo que vimos esta tarde en la tienda de antigüedades- miro esos ojos azules con sorpresa – pero era muy cara ¿Cómo lo… -Fue interrumpido por un suave beso que le robó Alfred.

-Eso no importa love –dijo tomando su rostro -¿te gusta?

-I love it –pronuncia sonriendo acercándose para dale un beso en la mejilla- Al ¿Por qué me lo regalas?

-Bueno, es como un símbolo de nuestro amor, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y por sobre todo mi protección –abrazo a su amado ingles lo que más pudo – Te protegeré Arthur y con este reloj quiero que recuerdes eso.

-Alfred… I-idiota- su rostro no podía estar mas rojo, le avergonzaba esta tipo de cosas sin embargo, le agradaba ese gesto tan inesperado por parte de Alfred.

Fin del flash back

"**Te protegeré"…** le había prometido eso, más no pudo evitar que su Arthur muriera en ese maldito accidente, el solo quería a su amado de vuelta y si pudiera pedir un deseo seria tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo, "¿**pero en que estoy pensando? Arthur jamás regresará",** y ese solo pensamiento hizo que Alfred no aguantara más, salió corriendo de la Iglesia dejando la foto en el banco donde estaba sentado.

_useumeul boimyeo mollae uneun beopdo mae-il yeonseubhae bwaht-jiman tteollineun moksorie keumsae deul-gil keonman gata / También practiqué cómo llorar secretamente mientras sonreía pero, siento que mi voz temblante me traicionaría rápidamente._

Salio tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta a donde caminaba, de pronto chocó con algo… pero que cosa ¿un poste? ¿Una estatua? no lo sabia, entonces miro, y en frente suyo no era ni un poste ni una estatua ni siquiera era algo, era alguien y había chocado con…

"**Arthur"**

Sus azules ojos no lo podían creer era él, su amado cejón, con ojos verdes y con problemas de tsunderismo. Enserio no lo podía creer así que lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre él con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, pero el mágico momento de recuentro que creyó tener en ese momento se acabo rápidamente al ser empujado al suelo por parte del ingles.

-Idiota, primero me empujas y luego me abrazas, con un maldito "lo siento" bastaba –dijo con una mirada de desprecio hacia el americano, donde el último no sabia que responder –Ahora aléjate de mi bastardo, tsk –luego se alejó del lugar dejando al pobre Alfred en el suelo estupefacto, por todo lo que había pasado.

Alfred no sabia si estar feliz o triste con aquella situación ay que, por una parte Arthur estaba vivo, "**¿pero como? si estaba en su funeral era imposible," **como sea, de alguna manera mágica o divina Arthur Kirkland estaba vivo y eso era lo importante. Por otro lado, el último no sabia quien era él, en otras palabras no lo recordaba y eso era muy malo, como iban a tener su final feliz si no lo recuerda. Alfred se paró de allí pensando todas esas cosas y tratando de asimilar todo lo pasado para responder sus dudas aunque aun no las tenia claras, pero había algo que si tenia claro el americano "**te volveré a conquistar Arthur**", si Alfred, el héroe mas heroico de todo el mundo volvería a enamorar a su querido cejón sea como sea.

_sarang-haneun geot bodan ibyeol haneun ge ama sucheon bae suman bae-neun himdeunde neo eobshi mot saneun paboinde eocheora-go / __ Amar es probablemente cientos y miles de veces más difícil que terminar pero soy un tonto que no puede vivir sin ti – ¿qué quieres que haga?_

Fue al lugar donde creía que encontraría a Arthur, El teatro, Arthur era uno de los mejores actores de la ciudad y quizás de toda Inglaterra tenía mucho talento y es por eso que siempre obtenía los papeles principales. Cuando llegó al lugar lo vio a través de la ventana que había en el lugar, se veía precioso, hermoso, único, era la última persona que quedaba en el lugar a el siempre le gustaba ensayar de más.

Mientras el ingles descansaba un poco, Alfred se fijo en un puesto de diarios que se hallaba a lado derecho del, miró la fecha de uno de ellos y lo que vio no lo podía creer… 17/01/2012 esa era la fecha que decía aquel diario, pero si ese día del funeral fue el 25 de Enero. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta había vuelto en el tiempo, estaba en el pasado quizás por eso el ingles no lo recordaba, ahora todo tenía algo de sentido pero eso abría otra duda ¿Cómo había vuelto el tiempo? se dio la vuelta y vio que Arthur seguía ensayado había pensado en hablarle después que terminara pero se arrepintió cuando supo aquello.

Estuvo caminando toda la tarde pensado en lo ocurrido y tratando de resolver ese rompecabezas, todo era confuso para él, había pasado todo eso en tan poco tiempo, suspiró, y el periódico… esa era otra cosa más, por supuesto que lo compró para saber o hacerse saber que día era y no confundirse.

Pensando todo eso no se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de noche, tenía un poco de frio así que se fue en dirección a su departamento. Caminó unas cuadras cuando se encontró a Arthur tratando de cruzar la calle, una de las calles mas peligrosas diría el, vio una camioneta acercarse a unos metros de donde estaba cruzando Arthur, si cruzaba lo iban a chocar… **"¡No!, no permitiré eso"** no permitiría eso, corrió lo más que pudo y antes de que Arthur diera un paso, lo detuvo, justo en ese momento paso la camioneta delante de ellos. Se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos cuando, Arthur lo empujó un poco sonrojado por lo sucedido y con cabeza agachada.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó con algo de preocupación Alfred mientras ponía sus manos en los hombres de Arthur mirando sus ojos verdes.

-E-eh –estaba nervioso eso grandes ojos azules lo veían con preocupación, esos ojos _**"los conozco"**_ entonces recordó, era el chico que había empujado en la Iglesia, que hacia ahí ese idiota- Si, si estoy bien ahora quita tus manos encima

-Casi, te atropellan…

-Si lo se y por eso y-yo – se detuvo un poco el no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas pero él le salvo la vida, así que haría una linda excepción a ese tipo que apenas conocía o eso creía él –G-gra-gracias

-No hay problema, pero ten mas cuidado –sonrió al ver que el estaba bien.

-S-si- asintió no podía dejar de ver esos azules ojos y esa gran y reluciente sonrisa y cada vez se sonrojaba más "_**¡Maldición¡**_" pensaba, tenía que irse pronto de ahí antes de que notara ese maldito sonrojo de su cara – Bueno yo me tengo que ir así que…

-Espera – el americano lo tomo del brazo – Yo te acompañare, no quiero que te pase nada, además es muy peligroso caminar solo a esta hora de la noche –le guiño poniendo aun mas nervioso al ingles.

-Haz lo que quieras – dio media vuelta dejándolo, atrás hasta que el otro lo alcanzo y le sonrió al ver que había aceptado ser acompañado.

Durante el camino conversaron conociéndose más, bueno por parte de Arthur porque Alfred ya lo conocía, pero igual le siguió el juego para que también Arthur lo conociera. Alfred estaba feliz había salvado al ingles y además ahora estaban caminado juntos, era un gran progreso para un solo día a ese paso tendría besando y abrazando a Arthur dentro de muy poco, pero ahora solo se estaban conociendo o mejor dicho haciéndose conocer ya que el americano ya sabe todo, TODO del ingles. Por otro lado Arthur no podía estar mas nervioso, no era incomodidad, al parecer el americano era decente, solo un poco, y se podía conversar con el aunque fuera un poco tonto, parecía buen chico, además no era feo , es decir, tampoco era guapo, con esos ojos azules tan profundos y su linda sonrisa y ese cabello, en especial ese mechón anti gravedad que tenia allí, no, no era lindo para nada, el ingles trataba de no tener esos pensamientos pero entonces ¿porque no podía dejar de tenerlos? solo atino a suspirar el quizás estaba algo cansado.

Así caminaron, conversaron y pensaron, hasta que llegaron a las casa de Arthur.

-Bien yo vivo aquí –pronuncio él ingles para alejarse un poco –gracias por acompañarme aunque no hiciera falta

-Hahahaha el héroe solo quería ayudar –le guiño de nuevo –además fue agradable caminar contigo- dijo, mientras se acercaba al oji verde, eso ponía mas nervioso a Arthur que solo se quedo inmóvil con los ojos cerrados _**"¿que quiere hacer este idiota?**_ _**Vamos Arthur muévete"**_ se decía eso e su mente pero no podía. Alfred se acercó un poco más y beso a Arthur en la mejilla –Bueno nos vemos pronto

Y se alejo de allí dejando al pobre Arthur confuso, en frente de su casa, su mano se dirigió a su mejilla recordando el beso que le había dado el americano

-Bloddy hell, como se atreve él a besarme en la mejilla y luego irse –su cuerpo temblaba- diciendo que se verían pronto – "_**eso espero" **_**– **¿Que? porque pensé eso, yo no quiero verlo nunca mas en mi vida** –** despertando de ese trance entró a su casa para irse a la cama.

Ya en su habitación, no podía dejar de pesar en él, no sabia porque, pero sentía que ellos ya se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no podía recordarlo.

"_**Diablos que me hizo ese americano… no puedo dejar de pensar en él, siento que lo conozco pero no puedo recordar, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, pero ni siquiera lo conozco, sin embargo yo**__**ya quiero tenerlo conmigo"**_ y con esos pensamientos y unas cuantas maldiciones en su mente se quedo dormido abrazando su almohada.

_miryeonha-ge neomu miryeonha-ge neoman sarang hae-nna bwah dareun sarangeun kkumdo mot kkuge haneun neoman neobakke moreuneun paboinde eocheora-go / Tontamente, supongo que te amé tan tontamente  
gracias a ti, aún no puedo soñar con otro amor  
soy un tonto que sólo te conoce a ti – ¿qué quieres que haga?_

Nathalie: Y eso era ^^, el próximo capítulo estará en la semana me falta revisar las faltas ortográficas y poner la letra de la canción

Arthur: ¿Qué? ¿Porque en la historia aparezco muerto?

Nathalie: Ya lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo

Arthur: ¬¬ Aja, además tu ortografía es horrible

Nathalie: No seas malo, me esfuerzo en revisarlo, hermano Arthur me esta molestando

Alfred: El hero esta aquí –pose heroica- Arthy ¿porque la molestas? es solo una niña

Arthur: Vete al diablo Alfred

Alfred: Creo que te hace falta un castigo –cara con mirada lujuriosa-

Nathalie y Arthur: ¿Que? O_O

Alfred: hahahaha ven acá –se lleva a Arthur lejos-

Nathalie: Bueno es mejor dejarlos solos jajajaj ^^U

¿Review?


	2. Nuestra primera cita

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii este es el segundo capitulo gracias por los comentarios me inspiran -llora de felicidad- las dudas de los comentarios las respondo al final e_e

La verdad tenía algo de flojera y me costo subir este capitulo… no sabía como subirlo, XDD pero igual no mas que lo subí y eso es lo importante

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen si me pertenecieran habría más acoso por parte de ciertos americanos, españoles y franceses hacía ingleses, italianos sureños y canadienses

Advertencia: Lo de siempre faltas de ortografía, Letra de negrita Alfred y Negrita cursiva Arthur

**Capítulo 2: ¿Nuestra primera cita?**

18/01/2012

Esa mañana Alfred se había levantado con mucho sueño, no pudo dormir muy bien tenía que pensar en como haría que Arthur se enamorara de él antes… antes de esa fecha…** "No tengo mucho tiempo, así que debo apresurarme, debo impedir que Arthur valla a la presentación, pero ¿como le diré que no valla? si él ha estado esperando esto con mucho entusiasmo, no puedo llegar y decirle -Hey Arthur no vallas a la presentación o si no morirás- No… decir eso era una muy mala idea, Bueno como sea lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrarlo hoy" **Se vistió rápidamente para salir luego de su departamento, tomo desayuno rápidamente y salio a buscarlo, eran las 10 de la mañana así que debía estar en el ensayo con los demás.

Al llegar al teatro encontró a Arthur hablando con su amigo Kiku, un japonés muy tranquilo y de pocas palabras.

-¡Hello! -saludo animadamente Alfred

-¿Hm?

-¿A quien busca?, si se podría saber

-Me puedes llamar Alfred no hay problema –le dijo al japonés- Y Busco a Arthur

-Ah si Arthur-san esta aquí conmi… -El japonés miro a ambos lados pero no había nadie- Pero si estaba justo aquí hace un momento

-No importa lo buscare por otro lado quizás se sorprendió con mi visita hahaha

"_**No… ¿porque ese estúpido americano esta aquí? el no debería saber que yo ensayo acá es un maldito psicópata, pero no puedo esconderme aquí para siempre, debo echarlo. Si lo echare a patadas de acá" **_Y con esas palabras Arthur salio de donde estaba (detrás del telón) y se dispuso a enfrentarlo para sacarlo del teatro

-¿Que diablos haces acá Alfred?

-Oh… Arthy, te estaba buscando-fue a abrazarlo con un tierno beso en la mejilla del otro

-E-eh

-Solo pasaba por acá y escuche tu voz, así que entre, pregunte donde estabas pero justamente apareciste atrás de mi –dijo un mentira, lo sabía pero si no decía eso Arthur preguntaría y lo describiría todo- ¿No estas contento de verme?

-Y-yo… -"_**Se fuerte, Arthur, se fuerte, que sus palabras no te afecten, además tu no, NUNCA estarías contento de que él este acá, contigo con esa sonrisa y esos lindos ojos azu… Y No¡ yo por qué diablos pienso eso, solo debo decirle que se vaya y listo" **_– Por supuesto que no estoy feliz de que estés aquí, estamos ensayando para una obra muy importante y tu vienes a interrumpir.

-Pero yo vi que no hacían nada…

-Estamos descasando, así que podrías irte o ¿prefieres que te eche a patadas?

-Vamos no seas así –pronuncio mientras se acercaba al británico tomándolo de la cintura para susurrarle al oído –Vine solo por ti Arthy

El británico no sabía que hacer estaba completamente rojo por aquellas palabras, así que decidió ponerle fin al asunto, suspirando hacia el chico que todavía lo tomaba de la cintura; se alejo un poco y dijo…

-Bien puedes quedarte, pero te quedas CALLADO o si no te hecho del teatro, y no interrumpas.

-Si señor –saludo militarmente.

Alfred se fue a sentar en uno de los asientos del teatro, este era muy grande todas la sillas eran rojas, también había balcones donde la personas más ricas de la ciudad podían ver todo… si era una ciudad vieja, pero con mucha historia, aun cuando estuvieran en el siglo XXI. El ensayo duraba hasta el almuerzo así que estaría un rato allí pero no importaba así podía invitarlo a almorzar o tomar algo.

Por fin había terminado, la obra era buena aunque no pudo entender bien de qué se trataba se distraía mucho con la figura del británico.

-El ensayo de la tarde se suspende-daze - dijo el director, al parecer era asiático quizás coreano por el acento -estaré muy ocupado esta tarde así que mañana continuamos-daze.

Muy bien podría pasar la tarde con su Arthur, era perfecto toda una tarde con él, podría haber una oportunidad para Alfred, pero tenía que aprovecharla muy bien. Fue a buscar al ingles para irse de inmediato. Esa tarde seria larga.

-Muy bien supongo que como no hay ensayo en la tarde, podemos salir juntos

-¿QUE? –puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar al americano

-Si, tu no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde o ¿si?

-No pero… -fue interrumpido por Alfred cuando lo tomo del brazo

-Perfecto ¿Adonde quieres ir a almorzar? tu eliges hahaha el héroe paga

-No es necesario –respondió un poco avergonzado

-Vamos, no seas así, puedes elegir el que quieras

-Esta bien, entonces vamos a Porters(1), es mi restaurante favorito y esta cerca de acá

-¡Good!, ahora vamos

Diciendo eso tomo la mano del ingles y pasearon así durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante ingles.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al llegar ahí comieron típica comida inglesa, no era del gusto de Alfred, según él los ingleses no sabían cocinar y es verdad nunca le gusto esa comida, pero lo podía soportar, además igual tenía un poco de hambre el desayuno que tomo fue muy poco.

Arthur pidió pescado con papas fritas y el pidió lo mismo al menos le gustaban las papas.

Luego de eso Arthur pidió una taza de té para terminar, Alfred pidió café alégreme tenían, él no pensaba que tenían café en estos lugares, el mesero le dejo el azúcar con el té, un café y un par de tazas muy finas en la mesa, el americano tomo el azúcar que estaba en cubitos y le sirvió dos a Arthur, el ingles impresionado por aquel gesto pregunto:

-¿Como lo sabías?

-¿Hm?

-Lo del azúcar, ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-E-eh yo… -Alfred no sabía que responder así que tomo su taza de café y se la tomo toda de una, mala idea porque el agua estaba hirviendo así que se quemo la lengua.

Arthur se rió de este bajando la cabeza a su té tomando un sorbo, hasta el se sorprendió… estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo era realmente feliz, el teatro lo hacia feliz pero esto era diferente, era una persona la cual lo hacia feliz _**"Aun así no es solamente felicidad que me da este idiota, es algo mas, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que es"**_ Arthur volvió a mirar al americano, que tomaba agua como si no hubiera un mañana y el primero solo se puso a reír nuevamente.

Comieron tranquilamente, bueno la mayoría del tiempo, porque cuando Alfred vio la cuenta que le entrego el camarero casi se desmayo "**¿Cómo diablos eso podía costar tan caro?"**

Pago a cuenta, no quería armar un escándalo y hacer pensar que era pobre, así que pago con su tarjeta de crédito, su única, linda y recién usada tarjeta de crédito.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Durante la tarde la pasaron muy bien, fueron al cine, vieron una obra que estaban dando en la calle, uno de eso con mimos y payasos para niños aunque ambos angloparlantes también la pasaron muy bien.

Terminaron el día en el London Eye, Alfred tomo la mano de Arthur para apreciar la vista que les otorgaba aquella atracción turística, el ingles no puso objeción ninguna, es mas apretó la mano del otro, y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, estaban en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo, era otro tipo de silencio, era uno que decía que ya no tenían nada mas que decirse que ya se conocían perfectamente (no sabría como describirlo xD).

Arthur fue el que rompió el silencio esta vez

-¿Por qué? –pronuncio el ingles con la cabeza agachado y sus ojos mirando al piso

-¿Hm? –Respondió el americano -¿Qué ocurre Arthy?

-Apenas nos conocemos, eres alguien que recién conozco pero…. aun así siento que ya nos hemos visto, que ya he estado contigo, que ya te conozco aunque no puedo recordar por qué, aun así no se que es lo que siento y no puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy contigo me siento completo me siento feliz… pero ¿Porque haces que sienta todo esto?

-Arthy… -lo tomo del rostro acariciando sus mejillas mientras mira esos confundidos ojos verdes con suma ternura- Arthy, no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso – **"No estoy haciendo nada en vano estoy enamorando de nuevo a Arthur"-** No quiero que confundas tus sentimientos, yo hago todo esto porque… Te amo Arthur, desde la primera vez que te vi, sé que quizás no me quieres, pero haré que lo hagas, yo te voy conquistar aunque me cueste –su discurso fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios por parte del ingles, que el americano no tardo en corresponder tomándolo suavemente de la cintura y Arthur rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del otro, el beso fue suave pero largo no se querían separar pero la falta de aire los obligo.

-Idiota, ya lo hiciste, ya me conquistaste

-hahahaha me haces tan feliz cejón

-¿Como me llamaste?

-No dije nada

-Alfred te voy a- y fue sorprendido por otro beso del americano

Esa noche, tanto Alfred como Arthur durmieron muy bien, ambos ya eran felices.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Alfred sabía que ya había completado su objetivo, pero ese no era el final se acercaba la fecha de la presentación de Arthur y consigo venía la muerte, tenía que impedir eso **"No puedo dejar que eso vuelva a pasar, protegeré a Arthur aunque me cueste la vida… mi vida… morir por Arthur"** No había pensado en esa circunstancia y si debía morir por él** "Lo haré, yo moriría por Arthur"** Alfred se levanto de la cama y tomo el diario que le había comprado al chico, no se había detenido a leer lo que decía, así que lo leyó un poco y lo que leyó lo dejo helado no lo podía creer **"Chico ingles muere en terrible accidente"** y aparecía una foto de la calle, la misma en donde moriría Arthur, claro el nombre que salía en el diario no era de Arthur pero quizás era un aviso o una advertencia de lo que podía pasar, también aparecía la dirección del lugar de esa calle **"No puede ser, es como si estuvieran jugando con nosotros"** Dicho eso Alfred se quedo dormido debía descansar mañana seria un largo día.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un chico ingles de ojos verdes llamado Arthur Kirkland era el mas feliz del mundo, y a la vez el mas confundido _**"Alfred me beso, se me declaro y yo… estoy feliz, pero ese idiota todavía esta aprueba, quizás él no sea quien yo crea, además lo conozco hace muy poco, no me dejare ser como una colegiala de 15 años que se le declaran por primera vez, no puedo ser débil en estos momentos debo ser fuerte y no dejarme vencer ante aquel lindo americano con ojos azules y labios suaves que dan ganas de… ¿Qué? No no no no yo no pienso esas cosas, así que me voy a dormir mañana tengo ensayo. Es cierto en unos días será la obra quizás deba invitar a ese idiota, si quizás, debo pensarlo pero antes debo ensayar para que en esa obra salga todo bien es una de las importantes en especial porque soy el protagonista"**_

Arthur fue donde su calendario y tomo el marcador rojo y tacho con una "X" el día 18, tenía todos los días marcados con eso hasta ese día, y el día 24 lo tenía en un circulo porque ese día sería la obra, bastaba decir que estaba muy emocionado por ese día _**"Todo va a ser perfecto"**_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Porters es un restaurante de comida típica inglesa, la verdad lo puse porque busque restaurantes en Londres en Google-sama y este me llamo la atención e_e

Ivychankasumi: Gracias por tu comentario ^^, lo continuare así que no llores xD, (tu igual debes seguir con tus historias porque las amo e_e)

MyobiXHitachiin: Bien es normal que este tu duda y creo que todos lo que leyeron esto se preguntaron lo mismo y te explicare, mira para que entiendas la historia Arthur murió el día de su presentación es decir el 24 de enero en un accidente automovilístico, y el día 25 de enero fueron sus funerales, Alfred y Arthur retrocedieron en el tiempo porque, bueno eso no lo puedo decir e_e lo diré en unos capítulos mas adelante, la cosa es que Arthur al estar muerto no recuerda que viajo en el tiempo, no se dio cuenta… estaba muerto LoL, por eso siente que conoce a Alfred pero no lo recuerda, el único que sabe que viajo en el tiempo es Alfred porque al momento de viajar estaba consiente. Por eso Arthur siente que lo conoce pero no lo recuerda. Bueno eso es parte de tu confusión e_e pero no te preocupes ya entenderás como viajo en el tiempo es mas la razón por la cual viaja esta en el cap 1 no te preocupes al final todo calzará XDD.

No sé cuando tendré el prox capitulo todavía lo estoy escribiendo, no he tenido tiempo ;_; esta semana he estado llena de exámenes de lo que más odio Química y matemática, historia igual pero allí me va bien, aunque no me gusta la economía chilena, eso no es historia D:

Nathalie: Bien hasta la prox ^^

Alfred: -aparece con un traje de cowboy- Gracias por apoyar la historia de mi hermanita

Arthur/Nathalie: -hemorragia nasal-

Arthur: Claro…. solo dices eso porque eres el protagonista

Alfred: Claro porque yo soy un héroe ahahahha

Nathalie: ¿Por qué no pueden ser normales?

¿Comentarios?¿Dudas?¿Como creen Alfred viajo en el tiempo?

Nathalie Jones


	3. Recordando el pasado

Hola :DD, yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, se agradece a los comentarios, a quienes siguen la historia, ponen en favoritos la historia y los lectores, muchas gracias. Bueno yo cuando me cree una cuanta en Fan fiction, jamás pensé que publicaría algo, pero subí esto y creo que lo han recibido bien…creo yo XD.

También agradecer a mi corrector (Yui), Byron, que me corrige la historia, gracias amigo te quero :33

En fin gracias a todos y todas

Pareja: EstadosUnidosxInglaterra; AlfredxArthur

Advertencia: Lo de siempre, ortografía.

Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, algún día lo serán, son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

"_No importa qué tanto lastime, cada día practiqué  
intentando acostumbrarme a pasar un día como si no fuera nada."_

**Capitulo 3: Recordando el pasado**

19/01/2012

Alfred decidió no ir al teatro tan temprano Arthur estaría ocupado ensayando y tendría que esperarlo hasta la tarde, así aprovecharía el día para pensar algunas cosas. **"Bien Arthur ya se enamoro de mi y es obvio que no me recuerda, él no si dio cuenta que viajamos al pasado, estaba muerto, aun así él siente que me conoce, pero no le tomare importancia a eso. Ahora ¿Cómo viaje hacía el pasado? es imposible, creo que tendré que investigar eso" **Alfred tomo el diario que había en la mesa y recorto la noticia que leyó ayer por la noche **"Bien, esto debe ser una advertencia eso lo tengo claro, también se que debo impedir el accidente, no se como lo haré, Arthur no recuerda el accidente será difícil decirle… ¿Decirle? Por qué le tendría que decir solo tengo que impedir aquello y listo, final feliz o espero que sea así" **Estos pensamientos deprimían a Alfred y ¿si algo salía mal?, solo suspiro, tendría que esperar ese día, hasta entonces tiene que cuidar a Arthur y que no sospeche nada.

Paso el día entero así, pensando y reflexionando lo sucedido, el tiempo paso rápido, tanto que ya eran las 5:00 de tarde y vio por la ventana, estaba soleado pero recordó que ese día en Londres llovió **"Recuerdo este día, fui a buscar a Arthur a las 5:30, cuando salimos del teatro, empezó a llover, ambos nos mojamos y él me reto porque no lleve paraguas" **Recordando eso Alfred sonrió un poco, y tomó el paraguas que tenía en el closet.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Arthur había trabajado muy duro ese día, fue un ensayo difícil y no había visto a Alfred durante el día, _**"Que raro, no vino, quizás decidió quedarse en casa, se veía muy cansado ayer o también puede que me venga a buscar en la tarde, no lo sé, da igual no importa si no viene… y ¿si se olvido de mi?, Nah… yo soy un ingles irresistible, nadie se olvida de mi" **_Una aura negra aprecio en torno a Arthur cuando pensó en eso. Kiku atemorizado por aquella aura le hablo:

-A-Arthur-san, ¿le ocurre algo?

-No es nada Kiku, solo estaba pensando jeje

-Vengan todos-daze, necesito decirle algo muy importante-daze –llamo el director de la obra a sus actores. Ni en 5 minutos estaban todos en el escenario esperando que él hablara –Bien todos han trabajado muy duro estas ultimas semanas y los felicito, pero hay algo que debo decirles-daze –Silencio un minuto- Mi querido hermano Yao quiere ver la obra y es muy importante que todo salga bien-daze, debo demostrarle que puedo hacer algo solo-daze- Termino de decir eso en una pose digna de un ser superior.

Todos al escuchar eso, pusieron los ojos en blanco y les apareció una gota en la nuca. Entonces todos juntos dijeron:

-¡¿ESO ERA TODO?!

-Pues si… ahora pueden irse –daze jajajajaja

-No tiene remedio…- dijeron otra vez

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alfred llego al teatro para buscar a Arthur, eran las 5:30, era buena hora, es decir, a esa hora terminaba el ensayo a menos que al director se le ocurriera algo y tardaran mas en salir, ese director tenía algo raro. El americano entró y vio a todos formados como militares en el escenario, entre ellos estaba Arthur, también vio al director coreano en una pose y todos gritándole, no entendió mucho la situación pero le causo mucha risa. Cuando todos bajaron del escenario le hablo a Arthur desde lejos.

-¿Es tu nuevo amigo, mon petit –Dijo Francis, un típico francés que siempre molestaba a Arthur – ¿O es acaso tu nueva víctima?

-Él no es mi amigo ni mi víctima -dijo algo molesto el ingles – él es… -se sonrojo un poco por lo que iba a decir

-Oh, ya entendí, él es tu media naranja –le dio una palmada en el hombro a Arthur- que bueno que hayas encontrado el amour Arthur, ya me sentía solo siendo el único feliz al estar con mi querido Matthy.

Arthur no sabia que responder, así que miro donde se encontraba Matthew y lo que vio, le servía para vengarse del francés.

-Oye, yo que tu me preocupo por donde esta Matthew- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras apunta con su dedo hacia la escena. Era Gilbert, un prusiano amigo del francés, abrazando a Matthew por detrás mientras las manos de Girbert están sobre las del canadiense.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero qué esta pasando allá – pronuncio el francés sorprendido y enojado alejándose de Arthur para dirigirse donde su ex amigo Gilbert –!Gilbert¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo abrazando a mi Matthy?

-Y esa es la pose para sostener la espada kesesesese ¿viste que es fácil aprender con mi awesome presencia enseñándote? –Dijo el prusiano al canadiense antes de hablar con Francis –Oh, hola Francis estaba, enseñándole a Matthew cual es la pose que tiene que hacer cuando sostenga la espada ¿Cierto?

-Si, muchas gracias- contesto el canadiense mientras se dirigía donde su novio –¿Ocurre algo Francis? Te escuche gritarle a Gilbert

-E-eh, no, no es nada –estaba nervioso- es que yo creí que ustedes dos… estaban… yo…no sé

-No me digas que creías que estaba abrazando o coqueteando con Matthew

-Francis, ¿estabas celoso?

-¿Q-qué, Yo? …no… como se les ocurre que yo el gran Francis Bonnefoy va a estar celoso por eso.

-Ajá- respondieron ambos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bien, entonces no te importara que Matthew pase la noche conmigo, en mi casa, los dos solos

-Es que Matthy y yo tenemos toda una noche planeada entonces no creo que él pueda

-Eso no es cierto, no tenemos nada planeado, además me parece buena idea ir a pasar la noche con Gilbert

-No- tomo a Matthew por el brazo y lo jalo –Ahora tenemos toda la noche planeada, porque lo decidí hace 5 minutos

-Francis… -solo rió y se despidió del prusiano con la mano mientras Francis lo jalaba –celoso

Arthur miro la escena de lo mas feliz, "_**Esa rana se lo tenia merecido, que vergüenza paso jajaja" **_Estaba tan expectante de la escena, que se le había olvidado que Alfred estaba en el teatro. De repente alguien tomo de la cintura al oji verde, era ni más ni menos que Alfred.

-Hola honney –beso tiernamente al ingles en sus dulces labios con sabor a té

-Hola Alfred ¿Qué haces acá?

-Pues vine a buscarte, creo que llegue en el momento indicado, terminaron su ensayo

-Si… oye ¿como sabias a que hora llegar? yo no te dije a que terminaban los ensayos

-Coincidencias –rió el americano –Ya vamos

-Si…- el ingles no dijo nada mas _**"¿A donde me llevara?"**_

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al salir Alfred rodeo a Arthur con su brazo en su cintura, lo que provoco un fuerte sonrojo de parte del segundo. El americano vio la hora 5:44 pm y abrió el paraguas dejando al ingles perplejo.

-No pareciera que fuera llover, ¿para que traes ese paraguas? –miraba el ingles al cielo

-Espera un poco

Entonces justo un momento después comenzó a llover, Alfred acerco mas a Arthur hacia él para que no se mojara, el ingles no lo podía creer el tiempo decía que no iba a llover, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba lloviendo.

-¿Eres un psíquico o que?

Alfred rió ante el comentario **"Si tan solo supieras, y te dijera la verdad, me dirías loco"**

Después de eso, ambos angloparlantes se dirigieron a casa de Arthur. Allí pasaron la tarde, prepararon la cena, bueno la preparo Alfred porque a Arthur se le quemo (se le quemo el arroz XDDDD!), el ingles quedo en vergüenza ante el americano que solo se reía y trataba de animarlo, luego vieron unas películas en la televisión sentados en el sofá, esta bien no sentados Alfred estaba acostado en las piernas del ingles mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

-Alfred

-Dime

-Es que mañana no hay ensayo, y bueno yo me preguntaba, si es que no estas ocupado, tu y yo podríamos… -el ingles se puso nervioso tanto que se sonrojo

-Podríamos… -esta situación le divertía mucho, sabia que Arthur lo quería invitar a salir pero quería que lo dijera él.

-Po-podríamos salir a pasear durante el día –el ingles empezó a mover los brazos muy nervioso –Como una cita ya sabes, si tienes tiempo, yo decía, si no quieres no aceptas, no importa yo solo –Fue callado por un beso del americano que lo acostó en el sillón, y se posiciono encima del otro.

-Para ti tengo todo tiempo del mundo- acarició su rostro mientras lo volvía a besar, pero ese beso fue mas profundo, fue un beso lleno de amor y pasión, duro mucho tiempo hasta que se separaron y un hilo de salido unía sus lenguas.

-Alfred yo no se si…

-Lo siento, es muy pronto todavía

Pero antes de que Alfred se quitara de encima del ingles, este rodeo sus brazos en el cuello y lo beso nuevamente. El americano empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Arthur y a morderle el cuello dejando marcas en él. El ingles solo soltaba algunos gemidos y jadeos cuando de repente…

"Cu-cu cu-cu"

"_**Maldito reloj, me mato el momento" **_pensó Arthur mientras volvía mirar a Alfred que esta pendiente del reloj.

-Es media noche, creo que es mejor que me vaya -sonrió mirándole los ojos con suma ternura mientras se levantaba y arreglaba la polera que le estaba sacando Arthur antes que el reloj los interrumpiera

-S-si, pero no crees que es muy tarde, podrías quedarte acá esta noche- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-No gracias, tienes que descansar bien –tomo su chaqueta y se dispuso a despedirse de su novio- Adiós Arthy, descansa y nos vemos mañana –le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y luego se alejo del ingles

-¡Espera! -Arthur salio corriendo para alcanzarlo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-I love you idiot

El americano parpadeo un par de veces y soltó una risita para luego darle un abrazo

-I love you too

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Luego el americano se dispuso a caminar, hacía algo de frío, después de todo era Londres, entonces puso sus manos en las carteras de su chaqueta y encontró el trozo del diario que había recortado esa mañana **"No me queda muy lejos la calle, quizás yo deba ir" **A Alfred le daba pena ir al lugar donde toda esa pesadilla había empezado, pero tenia que ir, para recordar que era lo que había pasado.

Corrió hasta la calle, era de noche así que no había nadie, bajo la cabeza porque los recuerdos invadieron su mente…

_Arthur y Alfred iban a encontrase en esa calle aquel día para llegar juntos a la obra, lamentablemente a Alfred se le había hecho tarde. Alfred corrió lo más que pudo para llegar a tiempo pero cuando llego al lugar, Arthur estaba cruzando la calle y entonces…_ _un auto a suma velocidad lo iba a atropellar._

_-¡Arthur! Cuidado_

_Pero el ingles no lo escucho, Alfred corrió para detenerlo pero…_

"**No llegue a tiempo"**_**  
**_

_El cuerpo inmóvil de Arthur en el suelo y la sangre en el piso. Por mas que Alfred le hablara y lo moviera él no respondía, en unos minutos dejo de respirar. _

_Cuando llego la policía, limpiaron la "escena" le entregaron a Alfred el reloj que le había regalado unas semanas atrás…_

Alfred no lo soporto, unas lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas, silenciosas y río **"Pero eso no volverá a suceder ¿No es así Arthur?" **En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos "**El reloj, ese reloj yo lo guarde en una caja que esta mi cuarto"**

Tomo un taxi hacia su edificio, cuando llego se puso a correr sacando sus llaves de su bolsillo. Entro rápidamente y fue a su habitación y vio la cajita musical en una mesita de cristal que estaba en la esquina y cuando la abrió… no había nada, el reloj no estaba ¿Por qué no estaba? él guardo ese reloj allí, estaba completamente seguro, pero ya no estaba… "**No lo entiendo… debería estar aquí"** Alfred no entendía nada, ahora una nueva pregunta se le sumo ¿Por qué no estaba aquel reloj?

Cayó sobre la cama confundido, **"Maldición, entre más pasa el tiempo, más dudas salen de mi mente, dudas que no puedo responder". **Estaba cansado así que puso la almohada sobre su cara y durmió profundamente preocupado.

Extra.

-kesesesesese Ese Francis creyó que yo le estaba coqueteando con Matthew, es un tipo celoso y posesivo cuando se lo propone.

Era el único que quedaba en el teatro, porque tenía que arreglar unas cosas del sonido y de vestuario, ya que él era el encargado de eso.

-Yo soy tan awesome que no necesito de nadie mas, seré soltero por siempre.

-Disculpe, me podría decir donde esta el salón de música

-¿Hm? Ahh… Claro esta por… -el prusiano se dio la vuelta y vio la mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, era un joven de cabello negro con un rulito sobresaliendo, ojos morados, un lunar que no se le veía nada mal (el lunar mas sexy XD) y muy elegante.

-Esta por... –Oh por Dios esa voz pensaba el prusiano

-Por allí doblando a la derecha, pero por qué no mejor nos vamos a mi casa allí es mejor kesesese

Y recibió una cachetada por parte del joven.

-Indecente

Y lo decidió, ya no iba a ser mas soltero ese joven seria suyo de nadie mas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y allí esta :33, el cuarto capitulo tardara, no es que no se me acurra es que no tendré tiempo de escribir hasta el viernes de la próxima semana que allí acaban mis exámenes

¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Donde esta el reloj? ¿Fueron los duendes o Tony? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos

Hasta luego

Nathalie Jones

¿Review?


	4. El reloj

Holaa a todas, perdón por el atraso pero el colegio me estaba matando y los exámenes ni hablar de ellos, gracias a todas las que me apoyaron para que me fuera bien quiero decir que me fue bien excepto en química que me fue mas o menos y obtuve un promedio de 5.8, no es malo pero tampoco es bueno, en todos los otros me fue bien –baile de la victoria- Y creo que tengo un promedio final de 6.5 estoy feliz :DDD

Me costo hacer el capitulo, porque con este quería responder todas sus dudas. Ojala lo haya logrado, si no fue así díganme c:

Ahora para quienes están perdidas en la historia este es el orden:

1.- Alfred y Arthy son novios

2.- Alfred le regala un reloj

3.- Arthur muere en un accidente

4.-Alfred se reencuentra con Arthur en el funeral

5.- Alfred lo reconquista y se da cuanta que viajo en el tiempo

6.-Ahora son novios pero Alfred todavía no sabe como viajo

Y eso lo que viene ahora es lo que sigue

**Pareja: **Usuk , AlfredxArthur, EstadosUnidosxInglaterra

**Advertencia: **Faltas ortográficas, Letra negrita: Alfred, Letra cursiva negrita: Arthur

**Disclairmer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya Hidekaz. Pero me los presta para hacer cosas bonitas con ellos.

"_Tontamente, supongo que te amé tan tontamente  
gracias a ti, aún no puedo soñar con otro amor  
soy un tonto que sólo te conoce a ti, ¿qué quieres que haga?"_

**Capitulo 4: "El reloj"**

20/01/2012

La mañana era perfecta y eso era muy raro en Londres, _**"Perfecto, es un hermoso día para salir con Alfred, aunque no quedamos de acuerdo dónde nos íbamos a juntar, tampoco sé su número… ¡Diablos! cómo puedo ser tan tonto de no pedirle el número a mi novio". **_ El inglés se sonrojó al pensar aquello; _**"Alfred es mi novio".**_ Sonrió ante ese pensamiento; _**"Quizás el me llame o me venga a buscar. Sí, al igual que ayer, ese americano está lleno de sorpresas".**_

Arthur se fue a duchar, pero justo cuando se estaba sacando el Shampoo, sonó su celular. Salió tomando una toalla para tapar sus regiones vitales para así contestar su celular.

–Diga.

–Arthy, te llamaba para decirte que te espero a las 2:00 p.m en frente del Big Ben.

–Sí, pero Alfred…

–Te veo allá entonces, Bye.

Arthur sólo suspiró colocando su celular sobre la mesa, vió que estaba mojado y… _**"Debo terminar de bañarme".**_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"_**No estoy nervioso, no estoy nervioso, Arthur Kirkland jamás estaría nervioso en una cita, menos si es con un tonto americano que es tan tierno e infantil además que tiene unos bellos ojos azules tan profundos y…. ¡No! Bien Arthur esta es tu primera cita oficial con Alfred como novios, así que debe ser decente o aparentar ser decente y para eso lo primero es que ambos seamos puntuales". **_Vió la hora; _**"Son las 2:05 p.m ese tarado está atrasado cinco minutos. Si no llega en dos minutos me iré de acá ¿que se cree en dejarme plantado cinco minutos?".**_

Entonces a lo lejos vió una figura que corría hacia él, era Alfred. Estaba vestido con unas botas negras, unos jeans oscuros con una polera blanca, tenía encima una camisa a cuadros, la cual no estaba abrochada, y por ultimo una chaqueta negra también abierta. A Arthur casi se le cae la baba al verlo, se veía tan_** "Lindo, di-digo… pasable".**_

Alfred se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo provocó que el otro se sonrojara.

–Alfred, llegas tarde.

–Bueno –miró su reloj –, son solo cinco minutos.

–Irresponsable.

–Eso no importa –tomó el rostro del inglés dándole un suave beso –. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, ¿no?

–Supongo – sonrió y besó nuevamente a su novio acariciando sus suaves cabellos color trigo –.

–Bien, ahora vamos.

Lo primero que hicieron los dos fue almorzar, porque, aunque no lo crean, Alfred no había comido nada en todo el día, menos Arthur que tenía los nervios por las nubes aunque no lo admitiera. Fueron a comer al "rules restaurant" (1), un restaurante elegido por el ingles, por ser sofisticado, de buena calidad y por servir buena comida. Alfred no estaba muy convencido, a él no le gustaba esa comida elegante, menos si era comida típica inglesa. Él solo pedía un almuerzo normal, por ultimo comer en ese restaurante italiano que habían visto en el camino, pero no, Arthur lo arrastró hacia el otro restaurante diciendo cosas como: "vamos te gustará mucho" o "la comida típica inglesa es lo mejor" y así. Y no hemos mencionado el precio, ¿cómo diablos puede costar eso un simple pudin?, es demasiado caro. Pobre Alfred, más encima tenía que pagarla él. Bien, el americano tendría que decirles _"hola"_ a las deudas.

Milagrosamente Alfred no murió intoxicado por la comida, menos mal que estaba cocinando un chef que no era inglés, sepa Dios qué era pero, no era ingles de eso estaba seguro. Por otro lado, Arthur no podía más, hasta lo dijo:

–Al, no puedo comer más. Voy a reventar –pronunciaba mientras se reía de sí mismo –, voy a subir de peso por tu culpa.

– ¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mí? –no lo podía creer, ahora le echaba la culpa. Él no le pidió que comiera dos platos de quizás qué cosa, pero parecía pescado frito con naranjas y especie de salsa.

– ¡Tú me haces venir a lugares donde sirven comida tan rica y no me puedo resistir! ¡hip!, perdón –rió –.

–El vino te afecto un poco, ¿por qué no nos vamos para que se te pase el efecto?–dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta al mesero, su pobre dinero volaba hacia otras manos. Imagínense a Alfred, ¡cómo iba a recuperar ese dinero! El pobre estaba sufriendo.

–A mi no me digas qué hacer, Bloddy Bastard. Tu sólo eres un tonto americano que…

–También es tu novio y sabe lo que es mejor para ti –sonrió mirando al inglés que, al parecer, estaba en shock y lentamente se sonrojaba –.

– ¿Cómo dices que soy tu novio?, yo no he aceptado nada –le pegó pequeños golpes a Alfred (solo le causaba cosquillas, el inglés era débil) –.

–Ajá, ¿entonces no somos novios y no me quieres?

–Yo no he dicho eso –se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado –.

Alfred sólo soltó una risita.

–No tienes remedio – rodeó el hombro del inglés con su brazo apegándolo más a él – ¿Vamos?

–S-si.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión que termino en: una derrota por parte del inglés ya que tuvo que admitir que sí eran novios, en el triunfo del americano que solo se reía en la cara del otro y en una linda patada de Arthur en la pierna de Alfred.

Sigamos.

Ahora era el turno de Alfred de elegir a dónde iban -cosa que no le agradó a Arthur-. El de ojos azules pidió un taxi, al subir le dijo la dirección al oído al conductor para que el otro no escuchara, este trató de escuchar algo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, no escuchó nada.

Cuando llegaron, Arthur quedó sorprendido, no creyó que el americano fuera tan romántico como para llevarlo a un zoológico. Y, ahora, no usemos el sarcasmo; Arthur sí quedó sorprendido, pero porque el otro no podía ser más infantil, ¡por Dios tantos lugares románticos en Londres y tenia que elegir un zoológico!

Para ser sinceros, no es que la idea de Alfred haya sido mala, es más, muchas parejas iban a zoológicos para divertirse, pero al británico no le gustaban mucho porque cuando era pequeño y venía con sus hermanos mayores, ellos lo dejaban solo. Arthur recordó cuando se perdió por todo un día y la policía lo encontró junto a la jaula de los lobos muy escondido, se entristeció un poco.

–¿Ocurre algo, Arthy? – Pronunció el americano tomando con una mano el rostro del oji verde y, con la otra, la mano del contrario. Entonces Arthur vió la cara de su novio, la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos, pero también podía ver que esos ojos sinceros le iban a proteger, no sería igual que sus hermanos, claro que no, él era Alfred. Y sonrió, para luego apegarse al pecho de Alfred.

–No me dejes solo.

–Arthur –rió – ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te dejaré solo? –Le besó la cabeza –Jamás haría eso. Eres lo más valioso que tengo y las cosas valiosas yo jamás las pierdo.

Se tomaron de la mano y recorrieron todo el zoológico, era enorme. Alfred parecía un niño de seis años que viene por primera vez y, de hecho, era su primera vez en este, pero él no tenia seis años. Vieron leones, tigres, elefantes, jirafas, en fin eran muchos.

Lo que más le gusto a Alfred fue alimentar a los leones y, adivinen cómo lo logró, fue algo más o menos así:

–_Alfred F. Jones, no te metas a la jaula de los leones es peligroso, idiota._

–_Pero mira, si están durmiendo, no me harán daño –entonces entró por la puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado" para entrar a la jaula_ –.

_Toda la gente lo miraba, lo que causaba vergüenza por parte de Arthur. Unos niños estaban jugando con pistolas de agua y desafortunadamente, mientras el americano se hacia "domador de leones dormidos", uno de los niños disparó hacia el león mas joven y por lo tanto el mas feroz. _

_Arthur le advirtió a Alfred a través de señas, pero no fue hasta que lo entendió (cinco minutos después), que vió al león acercarse sigilosamente hacia él. Alfred estaba muerto, "_**adiós mundo cruel, Arthur recuérdame como un gran héroe domador de leones"**_. El león se acercó más y de repente, el león se acercó a su cara y la lamió para luego sentarse con él mirándolo con cara de amigable. Arthur se quería morir de un infarto__**," ¿acaso lo saboreo y ahora esta esperando la hora para comérselo?"**_

_Todos estaban atentos de Alfred, que ahora estaba siendo un tipo de cabecera para el león que dormía. Arthur llamó al encargado de los leones para que lo sacara. Este llego pero tenía miedo porque en cuanto despertara al león este tendría hambre y se comería a Alfred. Bien, ahora sí le iba a dar un infarto a Arthur. Comenzó a enojarse con el encargado que, finalmente, accedió a hacer algo. _

_Alfred acariciaba al león, que quién lo diría, tenía un suave pelaje. Le gritaron pasándole un pedazo de carne y lentamente se levanto despertando al león, el oji azul le dio la carne y el león se la comió encantado. Mientras comía, Alfred aprovechó la oportunidad y salió con una linda sonrisa. No porque había salido, si no porque le había dado de comer a un león, ¡Que valiente es! Arthur se sentía aliviado, no había quedado viudo a tan temprana relación_

Por otra parte Arthur la había pasado muy bien en el zoológico, excepto por eso de los leones que no le gustó mucho.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ya era tarde, así que fueron a dar un paseo a una de las calles mas visitadas en Londres; la "Carnaby Street"(2) , Arthur siempre pasaba por ahí para relajarse.

Entraron a una tienda de antigüedades, Alfred vió unos sombreros que le llamaron la atención, entonces comenzó a ponérselos a Arthur y ambos comenzaron a reír. En realidad, le quedaban muy graciosos. Siguieron mirando y vieron lámparas, aves, muebles, entre otras cosas.

Pero también había relojes, Alfred comenzó a verlos y entonces lo vio **"No puede ser, es imposible". **Tomó el reloj en sus manos comenzando a verlo más detalladamente, **"Es el reloj perdido, ¿Pero que hace acá?". **Vió la tienda con mas detalle y lo recordó, allí compró el reloj antes del accidente para regalárselo a Arthur **"Bien, por lo menos ya se donde está el reloj". **

–¿Ocurre algo, Alfred? –preguntó Arthur. Alfred solo hizo un gesto de "no" con las manos y sonrió –.

–Voy a ver las pinturas.

–Si.

Alfred se alejó y Arthur quedó mirando el reloj con cierta curiosidad. "_**Estaba viendo este reloj, quizás le gusto, pero es algo caro. Tal vez se quedó sin dinero por llevarme a comer a lugares tan lujosos y además las citas las ha pagado él" **_Sonrió _**"Le comprare el reloj, un regalo por lo que ha hecho por mi". **_

Mientras Arthur compraba el reloj, Alfred estaba viendo las pinturas entonces una joven se acerco a él y le dijo:

–No perteneces a este tiempo.

– ¿Qué? –Pronunció algo asustado – ¿Por qué dice eso? –Vió a la joven, tenía cabello castaño largo, piel blanca, ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa.

–Tú, vienes del futuro, ¿no es así?

–¿C-como?

–Ven –La joven tomó la mano de Alfred y lo llevo a un salón que se veía muy antiguo –Toma asiento, me llamo Elizabeta y soy dueña del reloj que estabas mirando.

–No estoy entendiendo, eres la dueña del reloj. Pero, ¿Cómo?

–Te explicare, pero antes dime, ¿tu vienes del futuro?

–Sí, algo así.

–Bien, por lo menos te diste cuenta, ahora ¿sabes como viajaste en el tiempo?

–No, eso es lo que traté de averiguar pero nunca supe…

–Fue el reloj. Mira te seré sincera, ese reloj no es normal, es mágico.

– ¿Mágico?

–Mágico, sobrenatural, poderoso, es lo mismo- hizo un gesto con las manos antes de continuar-. Ese reloj ha permanecido en mi familia por generaciones, pero ninguno pudo descubrir qué cosa hacia el reloj, yo me incluyo allí. Pero eso no es lo importante. Tú y tu novio debieron de alguna forma activar la magia del reloj.

–¿Como lo sabes? es decir ningún miembro de tu familia lo ha descubierto.

–Soy la dueña, puedo sentir lo que hace el reloj.

–Aah…

–Bien, no puedo saber que hace el reloj todavía, no puedo estar segura, lo que si debes aprovechar la oportunidad que te dió.

–Lo sé. También sé que no se volverá a repetir.

–Exacto.

–Pero…

– ¿Pero…?

– ¿Cómo llego a un lugar así el reloj?, debes protegerlo después de todo eres su dueña.

–Pues digamos que me descuide un poco y había desaparecido –el americano solo asintió – Bien, creo que debes irte, tu novio debes estar buscándote.

–Sí, muchas gracias.

–De nada y mucha suerte.

Alfred se fue de allí para encontrarse con Arthur en la entrada del local. El segundo le preguntó dónde había estado, a lo que el primero le dijo que se había perdido en la tienda.

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la casa de Arthur.

–Bien, la pase muy bien hoy –dijo Alfred acariciando el pelo del inglés –.

–Yo también, Alfred… –el ingles se puso nervioso –Bueno, yo… es que quería darte… –estaba muy nervioso y se estaba sonrojado, esto le causó algo de risa a Alfred – ¡No te rías! –"_**Quizás debería dárselo luego, si mejor"**_ –.

– ¿Arthur que pasa?

–No es nada –el inglés abrazó al americano para luego besarle suavemente- ¿Me vas a ir a ver mañana al ensayo?

–Pero mañana es domingo, tampoco tienes ensayo.

–Lo sé, pero voy todos los domingos a ensayar solo y, me preguntaba si me querías acompañar.

–Que lindo eres –le apretó las mejillas con sus manos riendo –. Claro que iré.

–Gracias.

Diciendo eso Arthur entró a su casa y Alfred se dirigió a la suya. _**"No pude entregarle el reloj pero mañana se lo daré y le pediré que vaya a mi recital jejejeje soy tan inteligente, ¿que más le pueden pedir al gran Arthur Kirkland?**_

"**Que bien ahora sé porqué el estúpido reloj no estaba conmigo, soy tonto, al viajar en el tiempo el reloj volvió donde estaba. Como no lo pensé antes, como sea, ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer y esa es el salvar a Arthur jeje" **Diciendo eso se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente por fin desde que todo eso había comenzado

.o.o.o.o.o.

(1) Un restaurante que encontré en internet, me pareció bonito

(2) Calle ubicada el Londres, es muy popular entre los turistas por ser una calle relativamente rara

Gracias a quienes leen mi historia y los que me dejan comentarios, enserio muchas gracias. No se si el próximo capitulo sea el final pero necesitare ayuda con el final.

¿Dudas? ¿Review?

Nathalie Jones


End file.
